


galactic interlude i

by Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020, Magdalena_sylar



Series: тексты G - PG-13 [7]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, also i know interlude means song but i dont care i like the word so thats the title suck my ass, au where peter did shoot gamora on knowhere, guardians are only mentioned, somewhat graphic depiction of death and blood, songfic? somewhat, there are lyrics from a song, trigger warning: suicidal thoughts, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020/pseuds/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: Смерть главного персонажа, в тексте использованы слова из песни Beyonce - Sorry.
Relationships: Gamora & Peter Quill, Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: тексты G - PG-13 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617370
Kudos: 5





	galactic interlude i

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [galactic interlude i.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816769) by [calrissianns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissianns/pseuds/calrissianns). 



> Смерть главного персонажа, в тексте использованы слова из песни Beyonce - Sorry.

_Так что ты скажешь на моих похоронах, раз уж ты убил меня?_

Он нажимает на курок, в глазах стоят слезы. Она моргает, и Танос изумлённо наблюдает за её падением.

_Здесь лежит тело_

На ее лице слезы, земля пропитана зеленой кровью, руки холодны как лед. Этот образ будет вечно преследовать его.

И он тот, кто убил ее.

_Любви всей моей жизни_

Ее последними словами, обращенными к нему, были: “Я люблю тебя". Он единственный, кому она это сказала, единственный, кому доверила эти слова.

_Чье сердце я разбил_

Всю жизнь ее окружали люди, которые стремились причинить ей вред. А когда она наконец доверилась ему, он ранил ее. Он знает, что обещал ей сделать это. Но он никогда не выполнял своих обещаний, и хотел бы, чтобы и это осталось невыполненным.

_Хоть меня и не заставляли_

Он слышит радостные крики каждый день, когда встает рядом с героями, с которыми любой другой хотел бы дышать одним воздухом. Он ведь герой, не так ли? Он лишил Таноса шанса добраться до Камня Души.  
Но неважно, скольких он спас, его руки запятнаны кровью. Он не может их отмыть от зелени и от ее слез.

_Покойся с миром, моя истинная любовь_

Его голова кружится, а сердце бьется быстрее каждый раз, когда он вспоминает ее. Он видит ее во снах, безмолвную. Она так и лежит там, раскинувшись на железном полу. Только глаза ее открыты и полны слез, и кровь течет изо рта, когда она шепчет: “убийца”.

Он всегда ей возражает, что _он обещал._

Но в глубине души он знает, что это правда.

_Которую я принимал как должное_

Взгляды, которые он ловит на себе, больше не несут в себе восхищения или любви. Не то что раньше, ни одного поддразнивающего взгляда от Ракеты или Дракса. Никто из команды не может смириться с тем, что она покинула их из-за него.

 _Все в порядке_ , шепчет он себе.

Он задумывался _этом_ несколько раз. Но он знает, что она хотела бы, чтобы он жил, чтобы увидел будущее, чтобы помогал другим.

Завтра будет новый день.

Ради нее он сделает все, что в его силах.


End file.
